


Leviathan Sleeps in a Bathtub?

by Gemonie03



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathtubs, Cute, Demon Boys, Gen, mentions of other brothers - Freeform, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemonie03/pseuds/Gemonie03
Summary: MC is woken up at an ungodly hour by a knock on the door. It's not the brother they expected and it's not for a reason they would have guessed.Levi's bathtub in his room explained... sort of.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 405





	Leviathan Sleeps in a Bathtub?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after you make your pact with Asmo, but definitely before chapters 15 and 16.
> 
> I marked it as T just to be safe.

It's 4am when you hear the first knock on your door. You've been asleep for hours. Beel forcefully ejected Mammon from your room around 10:30pm and you took that as a good time to curl up and pass out.

The second knock comes less than a minute later and is followed by someone whispering, "MC are you awake?" You groggily crawl out of bed, wrapping your blanket around you burrito style, and trudge to the door. 

You expect Mammon, trying to convince you to do something stupid, and are surprised to find Leviathan on the other side. He looks… off somehow. Your tired brain struggles to come up with  _ how _ he's different, but can barely get passed  _ Levi, door, tired _ . 

"Umm…." The third brother shifts nervously under your tried scrutiny, "Can I use your bathroom?" 

You frown at him, but move away from the door to let him in. He enters slowly, a bit like a timid animal and walks over to the adjoining bathroom. He turns on the light, but doesn't shut the door. He turns to the large black and gold claw foot bathtub and starts messing with the nobs.

The sound of running water wakes you up a little more and you pad into the bathroom. Your brain finally catches up with the situation at hand. Levi has come to your room at an ungodly hour, wearing nothing but a black t-shirt and athletic shorts, to… take a bath?

"Levi, what are you doing?" You ask as you lean against the door frame.

"My tub isn't working," he mumbles as he settles on a water temperature and plugs the drain.

"Your… tub? Like the one in the middle of your room?"

"Yes."

"So… you're going to take a bath? In my tub, at 4 in the morning?" 

"I-it's not like that… exactly. I can't sleep without the water and, well, you let Mammon and Beel sleep in here some times. AND  _ we _ have a pact too, so I thought that… maybe you wouldn't mind?"

He looks a little like a kicked puppy; holding one arm and refusing to make eye contact with you. Saying no to any of the brothers was difficult for you, but Mammon, Leviathan, and Beelzebub were especially difficult to deny. The three of them just had this aura about them that made you want to protect and snuggle them despite the fact that they're some of the strongest demons in Devildom. 

You sigh.

"It's fine," you respond through a yawn.

His demeanor instantly changes from desolate to sunny which has you wondering how honest he's actually being with you.

"So, you sleep in the water fully clothed?"

Levi's cheeks redden quickly as he turns to check on the progress of the slowly filling tub.

"N-no, not normally," he sputters out.

"Ah," you rub at your eyes. You aren't really surprised that Levi sleeps in the nude as well. It seems to be a common habit among demons. 

"So, is this a sea serpent thing?" 

Levi sighs.

"Why are you so nosy, normie?" 

"Just curious. After all the Leviathan of mythology is a massive sea monster and if I remember correctly, you're in charge of Hell's Navy right?"

"I'm the  _ Grand Admiral _ of Hell's Navy… and I'm not a sea monster… the myths confuse me with Lotan…" he rounds on you, "How do you know so much about this!?!"

You shrug.

"I may not be an otaku shut-in, but I'm definitely not a 'normie', lol."

He frowns at you before turning back to the tub. The water is just about high enough. He dips one hand in, you assume to check the temp one more time, before he turns to face you once more.

"Um, is it a problem if I leave the vanity lights on? I'm not used to it being pitch black," he mumbles shyly.

You nod before going to turn one light off and the other on. Then you watch as he grabs his pillow (why didn't you notice that before?) and fluffs it up before setting it in the tub. He turns to look at you awkwardly. The two of you stare at each other for a long, awkward moment before you realize that he probably wants you to leave. With a yawn you turn and head back into your bedroom and flop over on to your bed.

You hear him get into the tub, the water sloshing as he settles down and then it's quiet. You roll back to the center of your bed and snuggle back into your pillows to try and get a few more precious hours of sleep before you have to get up for breakfast. 

You've almost nodded off again when you hear the water slosh in the bathroom. It sounds like Levi's tossing and turning in the tub. When he settles once more you try and close your eyes, but it isn't long before he's moving again. With a sigh you crawl out of bed and head back to the bathroom.

"Levi, is something wrong?" You ask as you push open the door. 

Levi jumps and covers his chest with his arms as his tail wraps itself around him. You weren't exactly expecting to find him in demon form, but nothing really surprises you anymore.

"W-would you knock!"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't think about it! Freaking Mammon pees with the door open. I have like zero boundaries anymore… Oh wow your scales go all the way down, huh?" 

Levi's face, neck, ears and chest all turn bright red at the comment. 

You've seen Mammon, Beel, and Asmo naked in humanoid form a couple of times as none of them seem to have any concept of modesty, but never in demon form. Seeing Levi definitely makes you curious though.

The iridescent scales that start on the left side of his neck trail down over his shoulder and freckle his chest. His left arm, starting mid bicep is completely covered to the tips of his fingers making his teal nails stand out against the darkness. The scales thicken around his abdomen and completely cover his lower back leading into his serpentine tail. You can't see anything else from where you're standing, but you would be lying if you said you weren't curious about the things you couldn't see.

"STOP STARING!" Levi yells as the shock wears off.

You quickly turn your back to him.

"Sorry! Do you need something? You're tossing and turning and it's making me have to pee…"

"N-no…" he trails off for a moment and you can almost feel his contemplative frown, "Actually… maybe some noise? I normally have something playing while I sleep and your room is so quiet." 

"Noise, okay, can do," you nod as you head off to grab your laptop. 

You pick up the device and grab some pillows and your blanket as well. As you come back into the bathroom Levi gives you an odd look as you drop the bedding at the side of the tub and set up the laptop on the sink. It takes a moment to find something you think Levi would like and settle on an anime the two of you had watched a week or so earlier. Then, once play is pressed, you turn, fluff your pillows and burrito yourself in your blanket before lying down on the floor next to the tub.

"You're gonna get sick sleeping on the floor, MC," Levi scolds as he settles back into the tub.

"Eh, I'm sure Mammon will take care of me if I do," you mumble through a yawn.

"NO WAY!"

You jump a bit at the sudden exclamation and sit up to face him.

"I-I just mean," the blush is back tenfold, "I mean that if you get sick because of me then I'll, _maybe_ , take care of you. But it's not because I like you or anything; you're a normie after all. It's just because it's an even trade!" 

"You know, sometimes you're as bad as Mammon," you sigh as settle back down.

"I resent that."

"I know, now go to sleep."

Just as you've about conked out for the third time tonight, you feel something smooth, cool, and scaly wrap possessively around your exposed hand. You can't help but smile, just a little as you finally drift off to sleep.


End file.
